User talk:2Dlover4231
Hello there, David! I'm Camille, but you can call me Mhil for short. Thanks for the kind praise. And yes, I like the Gorillaz too especially 2-D. So I made a fanart for him and for Alice Lidell from the videogame, "Alice: Madness Returns". It's a crossover. Hope we could have a nice chat soon. Take care! :) Welcome Hi, welcome to Gorillaz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:2Dlover4231 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Radical Edward2 (Talk) 02:44, July 4, 2012 hey, i saw your artwork and it looks absolutly exsquisite. i am also giving you a warm welcome to the wikia i hope you enjoy. -David Heya stranger!!!! lol just wanted to say hi. And let you know that I'm on chat. So maybe go on so we can talk :D yo go on my profile i made somethingALIENHALLO 13:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yooo go on chat :D Bloodlust14 02:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh cool! Im FutureMrs2D on deviantart i still havent posted any art yet but soon i promise!! FutureMrs2D 17:50, July 6, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D I love the picture of FutureMrs2D kicking me in the nards! LOL! And my Panda shirt XD Bloodlust14 17:56, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Do I get hurt in this comic book? :'( Bloodlust14 18:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) She's such a jerk! -.- Bloodlust14 18:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Whatevs. Lol XD who's in the comic Lol I didn't ditch you. I forgot to wake up. :p Lol I wouldn't ditch u guys geta ona chata nowa plezza tooa rp'a ALIENHALLO 19:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) It's cool. I actually passed out around 3 too. Is your migraine better now? I hope it is Well I really need to get a good nights sleep one of these days :p but oh well I'm thinking I'll go to bed at like 9 or 10 and just take a 4 hour nap lol I know. I'm a genius. Then at least I won't be Passing out on you guys HEY LIVE I JUST GOT 2 WARNINGS ABOUT DRAWINGS SO DONT POST ANY MORE KK IM TRYING TO SAVE YOU. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY DRAWINGS U SHOULD POST IT ON DA IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THAT IS ILL SHOW YOU. ANY WAY JUST SAVING YOU. PEACE. ALIENHALLO 02:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It's not that much of a big deal unless you're blatantly ignoring what I'm saying. --RadicalEdward2 11:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! you are a super awesome artist i have seen ur pics on DA! id love talking to you on chat! you gotta go on there more often! mabie we could rp together sometime! :D your friend, noodlenerd <3 lonley! Hey Liv! ok so i have been going on here and no one is every showing up latley! so im on here waiting for aomeone to show up. hope you and the others do! <3 Stacy Ha-hows it going bros? ;) Hey I got your message you sent me :) Hello there friend! Hope you're doing aliright! :) MacGrath (talk) 23:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I doing alright. You? :) MacGrath (talk) 23:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Hey, just to let you know that I'm in chat right now. :) Hope to talk to you soon. Hey, are you ever online anymore? FutureMrs2D (talk) 05:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D Hey I haven't talked to you in forever. Text me sometime (if you can) and ill prolly be on chat tonight. Just leave me a message. Bloodlust14 (talk) 22:40, February 1, 2013 (UTC) You should Im me on Skype sometime :D Bloodlust14 (talk) 17:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm back on chat :D Bloodlust14 (talk) 23:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) We all need to come back. For reeeeal... FutureMrs2D (talk) 03:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC)FutureMrs2D Heard you were on last night.. Sorry i missed it. I was sleeping. :/ But illl be on tonight. And just so you guys know, i wont be able to be on weekdays anymore. I got a new laptop and my stepdad refuses to put internet on it. I have no idea what his problem is, but im in north jersey at my aunts right now so its all good...ill be here till monday. <3 FutureMrs2D (talk) 13:37, March 15, 2013 (UTC)FutureMrs2D So you're not dead. Cool, message me some time. XXRanceXx (talk) 15:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Sup, dude! Where you been? XXRanceXx (talk) 20:10, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok I'll try to be on at 5pm (English time) everyday and keep and eye out for you. We're gonna work out how to meet up! XXRanceXx (talk) 23:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC)